As regards surface ornament composition for a part or parts of a fishing tackle or a bicycle, such techniques are conventionally used as follows.
(1) Techniques of metallic coating in which urethane resin paint or epoxy resin paint is sprayed or coated with a brush, thereafter baking and fixing are performed.
(2) Sophisticated coating techniques using vacuum vaporization, CVD, PVD or spattering of coating materials.
In techniques of (1), there may be some insufficiency in the feeling of vividness or hue of the coated surface. In techniques of (2), while rainbow coloring is possible by use of refraction of light and the feeling of hue may be in part satisfied, there are some factors making employment of it difficult because it necessitates an apparatus with a large scale and a manufacturing technique of a high level.
In this, consideration of forming a surface ornament composition by use of silver mirror reaction which exhibits a sufficient performance in ornamentation and can be performed with a relatively simple apparatus (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-84596: Patent document 1, paragraphs [0032] to [00351]).
However, the method using silver mirror reaction does not afford a product, which is sufficient in corrosion resistance and toughness strength, but gives a product that is inferior in mechanical strength. Yet, as seen in FIG. 8(b), most of processes for performing silver mirror coating involve a rinsing step after each step. Because of this, the manufacturing process is complicated and has much to be improved. Further, the process necessitates a special spraying means such as a coating gun of two-head type, causing a large expense for establishing the equipment to be inevitable.